Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: Not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow..' I wanted to tell Jack's story in my own way so here it is. It jumps from present to past, etc..Please r
1. Chapter One

Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold  
  
A/N: I know that most of this is from the movie but I decided to start from where I started and then get to everythin' else. Please Review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A ship is freedom. Well, at least that's what I told Elizabeth when it was the two of us on the island in the middle of nowhere. She then did her little 'Watch me get help for Will!' trick and got Norrington to rescue us. Rescue? No. Saved? No. Bribed? Yes. If Elizabeth hadn't kept to her word, Will would be dead and so would I. To make a long story short, we saved Will and now I'm back at the noose. I still don't have my ship and still don't have my freedom. Talk about no luck at all.  
  
My eyes scan the crowd as the official reads out every evil deed I've done. The crowd is silent and Governor Weatherby and Norrington are standing with Elizabeth, who looks dashing, watching the executioner. Will is walking through the crowd, trying to be subtle. But the question is how? He has this funky hat on with a big feather. Maybe it's the style for people like him. What kind of people you ask? I have no idea.  
  
He stops in front of Elizabeth and says something to all three before making his way towards me. Here comes dear William to my rescue again! Great. The drums begin to beat harder, signaling to me and the crowd that the floor is going to fall out from underneath me.  
  
"Move!" Will yells, making the crowd separate.  
  
He throws his sword, doing his fancy trick that he showed me when we first met. The executioner pulls the lever and the floor opens. My heart's is racing as I desperately try to get my footing on the slim blade of Will's sword. I can't see Will or anything else above me but I can see the peasants' frightened faces. This is probably the first time they have been eye to eye with a pirate.  
  
I finally feel the rope give way and I fall, looking for a way to untie my hands and get rid of the ropes that bound my hands. I look at the sword and it hits me. That's my tool! I run my hands along the sharp part and finally get the rope to tear. I quickly take the ropes off my hand and neck and begin to run, followed soon close by Will.  
  
I toss him part of the rope and we make our way through the horde of guards charging the two of us. There are maybe 20 guards coming after us, only two at a time though, but we defeat them, only to be cornered but Norrington and Weatherby.  
  
The pointy ends of their guns are pointed at the two of us and I'm standing towards the back, Will's feather in my face and it annoys me. Maybe I should blow on it and maybe that will get his attention to take it out.  
  
"And a good man," Will says, bring me back out of my little world.  
  
I look at the guards and point to myself, mouthing, "That's me."  
  
Will continues talking but that doesn't concern me too much but when Elizabeth gets into the equation, I know that the guns will be turned down and Norrington will be angry that he doesn't get a wife. Poor Norrington.  
  
"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asks, his face showing his emotions. Well, I was rooting for him the entire time because Will, if given the chance to stay at sea more, would've been a great pirate. That is, after me of course.  
  
"It is," Elizabeth replies, softly.  
  
Norrington's eyes turn down and I look up, noticing Cotton's parrot on the cannon. It flies off and I know that now I must escape, again.  
  
"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," I say going from behind Will and Elizabeth to stand in front of the governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?"  
  
He turns his face in disgust as I turn towards Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that," I tell him, getting into his face. His face twists like he smells something fowl and I go over to the newly found couple.  
  
"Elizabeth," I say. "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." She smiles but probably has no idea what I'm talking about. Well she should!  
  
Then it's Will's turn to get some of my wisdom. "Will, nice hat," I say. I guess I could've said more to the boy but if I lingered, I would most likely be sent back to the gallows.  
  
I walk/run passed the group and stand on the ledge, probably the same one that Elizabeth fell from when I saved her life and was told I was going to be hanged. I stop and turn, staring at the guards with their guns pointed at me and Will, who is holding Elizabeth.  
  
"Friends. This is the day you will always remember as the day that-" I slip and fall backwards, heading to the ocean below. It was no accident because I knew if I fell from this spot I'd hit the ocean and I would end up like Elizabeth. Thing is I wouldn't be unconcious and weighed down by a dress. It's all because I saw Cotton's parrot.  
  
"Sail ho!"  
  
I turn myself around to see The Pearl coming towards the shore. I swim towards it quickly, hoping that the Royal Navy wouldn't come after me once I had my freedom. The Pearl stops moving and I wait for some sort of rope to haul my butt up onto the deck of my ship.  
  
I wonder what's going on up on the fort with Will and Elizabeth. Probably snogging like teenagers.  
  
Finally a rope is thrown to me and I get hauled up onto the boat, only to fall on my arse. Gibbs meets me after I regain my balance (even if I'm on my butt I still need balance) and I shoot him an evil eye.  
  
"Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," I say.  
  
He smiles and replies, "We figured they were more actual guidelines."  
  
He offers me a hand up as the rest of the crew finally makes their ways into my vision. Cotton offers me my hat and I nod.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Anamaria, who is leaning against the wheel, looks at me and says, "Captain Sparrow." She makes her way over to me, holding my jacket. Once she puts it on, she says, "The Black Pearl is yours."  
  
My eyes travel to the wheel and I brush her off softly. I walk over to it, run my hands over it for a moment before saying, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free! Now, bring me that horizon."  
  
I bring out my compass and look at it. I hum the tune that was taught to me by Elizabeth, before saying finally, "And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold  
  
A/N: I don't know the exact time that POTC takes place so I'm guessing 1667.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
After sitting in calm waters for two days, everyone has gotten bored waiting for the wind to pick back up and take us out of the Spanish Main. I have nothing to do except wish that our weatherman, namely Cotton and his parrot, would be correct once in a while. Why hasn't someone like Gibbs taken over?  
  
'He used to be able to predict the weather a week beforehand,' everyone told me. Well, now the fact that he's old hasn't taken effect on his 'weather predicting' powers?  
  
I sigh. I'm being too hard on the crew but that's what a captain has to do. I can't be like I used to be, trusting everyone I see. I can trust Gibbs, who is now my first mate, because I've been through a lot with the old man.  
  
"Captain," Anamaria says, coming into my view. "Cotton says that the wind should pick up in an hour or two."  
  
"That's what he said an hour ago," I mumble. She smiles and sits next to me.  
  
"You have to trust him," she says. "He's done us no wrong."  
  
I don't reply to her and continue to pray that the wind will soon pick up. There is no telling when or where the Royal Navy will be now that we have been idle for two days. They could be right behind us and not moving could mean all of us hanging from the gallows that I know too well.  
  
I think too much. I do. I keep thinking of all the worst possibilities of being idle and usually I don't. I usually the one who is carefree and has no care in the world. Maybe I should go back to that and stop thinking.  
  
"The wind is pickin' up, Captain!" Gibbs yells.  
  
"You know what to do, Gibbs!" I yell back. Turning to Anamaria, I say, "Get back to work."  
  
She nods and walks away and I'm left alone again standing at the wheel. "Raise the anchor on port side!"  
  
Two crewmembers, whom I have yet to learn their names, do as I say and I smile. I've got my ship and I've got my freedom again. What more could I want? A simple life? Nope; I can't have a simple life because I'm a pirate. I haven't always been a pirate. I haven't always been a drunken fool. I used to be like Will Turner, well not a blacksmith, but you get the point.  
  
When I am sailing, I usually don't like to relive my past but seeing Will, the son of my old pal Bootstrap Bill, makes me want to so bad. So I am!  
  
I was born on August 16th, 1667 to a wealthy merchant and a lovely housemaid. Or at least that was what everyone told me. They always told me that my parents died when I was about two and it left me with an old servant woman who was known as Bertha. Others have told me that I was an ugly baby and that was the reason I never knew them. Who knows? I haven't seen or heard from either of them for many years and I have no care in the world to meet them.  
  
Bertha was a kindly old woman, probably 35 when I was given to her; she had graying brown hair and she was a chunky woman. She wasn't fat nor was she skinny. She had meat on her bones but she was beautiful. She was married once but was widowed when her first born was born. Her husband took the child and left, only to die of some deadly disease. She told me that they brought back both her husband and child so she could identify them and she almost died of horror.  
  
She wouldn't go into detail about anything else about her husband and son, who she named James. Why is it that every other English boy is named William or James? It confuses me to no end. At least I was named Jack.  
  
Bertha would teach me things that I wouldn't be able to learn in school. The teacher would tell Bertha that I couldn't be taught or that I was scruffy looking and she doesn't teach 'scruffy-looking' children. Bertha would always tell the teacher, very kindly of course, that the only reason I was scruffy looking was the fact that I was born scruffy looking.  
  
'He looks like a dog!' the teacher would tell Bertha.  
  
Bertha would never lose her temper. 'He does not, ma'am. He is just unique.'  
  
No matter what Bertha said, I would always have to leave two hours before school ended and go back to Bertha. The teacher would always send me out before we got to Math and English. I knew some English and a few words in French, seeing as Bertha is half-French and she said that my father was French. Bertha taught me Math, English, and French so well that I surpassed the children in the school. We had a lot of time on our hands.  
  
Then came the year when I turned fifteen. Bertha had died of a nasty disease in which the doctors had told me that I was lucky that I hadn't died as well because I was always near the woman. I guess I was lucky but after that, I had no luck anymore. I was always been called a thief and always kicked out of peoples homes. I didn't have a nice warm bed to sleep in anymore, no halfway decent meals anymore. I didn't have any of the luxuries that I had grown up with.  
  
I remember walking down to the docks and being intercepted by a man with an overgrown beard and a peg leg. I thought he must've done something really bad if he had a peg leg and a nasty look on his face. He brushed past me but he had stopped to watch me. I had taken a man's coin purse right out from under his nose and he didn't know it was me. I had to get some food because if I hadn't eaten, I would've starved to death.  
  
As I walked to the nearest tavern, filled with wenches and sailors, the same man stopped me before entering and pinned me against the wall.  
  
"What's yer name, boy?" he asked, quickly. It was difficult to understand anything he said.  
  
"Jack," I replied, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"What's yer last name?"  
  
"Sparrow."  
  
"Jack Sparrow, eh?" I nodded. "You're a thief?"  
  
I nodded again. "I ain't got no home or nothin'."  
  
He looked around and whispered, "You like sailin, Sparrow?"  
  
I shrugged. I had never been on a ship before but I had always wanted too. Bertha always had told me never to go to sea because pirates sailed the waters of Port Royal and they never left any survivors, unless they were slaves.  
  
"Never been sailin'?" I shook my head and he hauled me through the crowd that had gathered to unload the ship that was bringing passengers from England to the colonies on the islands. "Now yer gonna be a sailor, boy. You is gonna be on my ship, The Pearl, and you is not gonna say nothin' to anyone, ye hear?"  
  
I nodded, sheepishly. Part of me was excited; the other part of me was frightened. He slung me over his shoulder so he could carry me easier and I watched people look at us. I guess it looked as if this man was kidnapping me but who would care? I had been alone without anyone for three months, stealing and begging from people to keep myself alive.  
  
Once we were on the docks, I turned my head around to see the ship that this man owned. It was beautiful! It's the same ship I commandeer today, only thing is that I changed the name and got it fixed. I had to fix it again after Barbossa used it. I fell in love with it right then and there.  
  
The man stopped, putting me back on the ground, and saying something in French (I had forgotten all the French I had learned because I had not spoken a word of it ever since Bertha died. I told myself that if I said anything in French, I would be reminded of Bertha.) A rope ladder came tumbling down the side of the ship and the man motioned me to climb it after he did.  
  
I did as told and was amazed at the detail that was put into making this ship. The sails were gray-ish blacks and there was no flag. I wondered if this ship was a French merchant ship or a naval ship. I wondered if I was going to England to be sentenced as a thief but then again, if I was to be sentenced, it would've been done while on the island.  
  
"Sir?" I said, softly as I finally got on the deck. "Are you taking me back to England?"  
  
The crew had heard me and started to laugh. I didn't know because the captain hadn't informed me of where we were going. I wanted to say something to the crew but then they probably would've killed me. The man grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me below to the Captain's Quarters.  
  
"I ain't takin' you back to England, you pathetic whelp," he said, angrily. "I couldn' tell you where we is goin' because there are naval officers ev'rywhere. I needed a good thief for my crew and you seemed like a good one. You have some good skills, boy. You want to be a pirate?"  
  
A pirate?! Was this man insane? If the Navy caught me, I would be hung and I didn't want to die like that. What would happen if I said no I didn't want to be a pirate? Would he kill me? Would he let me life for a week or so then kill me?  
  
"Yes," I replied. I guess my mouth said the thing that my mind was having the hardest to comprehend. "Yes. I want to be a pirate."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I come back from remembering the day I became a pirate on The Pearl as this ship was once named and smile. I haven't thought about that day for so long that I was beginning to forget everything. I also smile as the picture of Bertha comes back to my mind. I missed her so much after she died but when I had to provide for myself, missing her didn't seem like an option. The option was to find food and shelter for myself.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, we have a problem."  
  
My head shoots up. "What?"  
  
"We have a hole in the hull," Anamaria says, softly. "Gibbs is takin' care of it now. It's a minor hole, nothin' to worry about."  
  
I sigh. Great, a hole in my ship. "We should stop somewhere and get it fixed but a shipyard."  
  
"But Captain, that'll cost a lot of money. Money that we don't have!"  
  
"Fine. Gibbs is fixin' it correct?" she nods. "If it breaks loose, we'll have to stop."  
  
She nods. "A'right, sir. I'll tell him."  
  
I watch her leave and I turn the wheel so that the ship is heading south, towards Kingston. At least in Kingston I'm not known as a pirate. I'm known as Jack Sparrow. 


	3. Chapter Three

NOT ALL TREASURE IS SILVER AND GOLD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or anyone else mentioned in the movie. I own people who do not make appearances in the movie.  
  
Author's Note: Please review!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
We arrive in Kingston almost a week later, due to the fact that we were blown off course by an approaching storm. Good thing we outran the storm or "The Black Pearl" would be resting at the bottom of Davy Jones' locker. The port is relatively empty, which surprises me to no end because Kingston is a huge town full of trade. Maybe trade has fallen out of place in this colony. Who knows?  
  
I remember coming to Kingston when I was about 16, after spending a year on "The Pearl", the ship in which "The Black Pearl" gets her name from. The man who had taken me off the streets and proclaimed me to be a pirate thief went by the name of Captain Roberts and only by that name.   
  
Captain Roberts had me on his ship for a year and I guess he got tired of me because he left me on the shores of Kingston, alone. I felt marooned on the island, without any food or water, no money. I had done good on his ship, getting booty from anyone and anything. I had been a good thief and was always rewarded but when I was dropped, I thought he had been disappointed in me.  
  
I found out years later that the reason he left me was because he didn't want me to become a 'true pirate'. Silly reason if you ask me, but that's how it went.   
  
I had walked around in the pouring rain, mud staining my pants, for about two hours, until I came across the blacksmith's shop. It was the only place I could stay warm and safe before night fell on the bustling colony. That was one of the reasons I went into the blacksmith's shop. It reminded me of my past.  
  
The blacksmith came out and noticed me, shivering and sitting there on the ledge alone. He was a nice man, probably no older than 40, who had finally opened his own place for business. He wore one of those powdered wigs that most men wore back then but he had no real social status so I didn't know the exact reason he wore it.  
  
He called himself Mr. Rogers and he took me in, called me his son. I became a blacksmith by trade, a good one at that. The best way to describe what I was like as a blacksmith is to look at Will Turner and his work. I dedicated myself to my work, just as he did, but I didn't have a "strumpet" to woo. Rumors began to fly that I was a Eunich or not even into women. They weren't true. I did have my eye on a woman, but she was out of my league. I mean way out of my league. She didn't want anything to do with me so I let it go.  
  
I was barely sixteen-and-a-half before I made my way back towards the sea once more, this time on a Navy vessel. A war was raging on and I couldn't get out of it. If I had refused, the govenor of Kingston would label me a pirate and hunt me down until I was dead. I guess it was a pretty good idea because if we got attacked by pirates, I'd be taken captive.  
  
I had lusted to be a pirate ever since I was set ashore. I wanted to feel the thrill of taking from people, to feel the thrill of being a thief again. It's a stupid feeling but being a pirate for a year has changed my life.  
  
The Navy was going to England before setting out for the Dutch, who have decided to wage war against Kingston. I don't know why we were going to England instead of just going to Holland to fight them on their own turf, but going to England gave me an idea, an idea that would get me out of the Navy for a good amount of time.  
  
It was policy for every sailer to go to church but I never went. I believed in God, yes, but I never wanted to go to His church. If I had told someone this I would have been proclaimed a witch and hung.   
  
We were in England for about 3 days but since I didn't want to leave, I decided to impersonate a cleric for the Church of England. It wasn't easy but I chose one of the youngest looking Clerics and one that looked a lot like me. It turned out great, until the Navy came back looking for me two weeks later.  
  
No wonder why I don't like Church. Clerics are boring people and I'm not much of a boring person myself, but I was good. I had even gotten thank you's from people that I had never met because I had "given them a new meaning to life!"  
  
I was on the run for a while, trying to get my way back onto a ship and back to Kingston or Port Royal. It was then I decided to go back to the Church of England, take up being a cleric again until I met pirates.  
  
I remember one person, who went by the name of Danielle Green, who came to me for guidance. She was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair that she always kept in a pony-tail (I stalked the woman! I admit it!), and a body to die for. Well, she had no idea I wasn't who I said I was.  
  
"Father Smith," she said, softly, getting into the confessional. "I have a confession to make."  
  
I had to stifle a chuckle as she used my "name" and I said, "Yes?"  
  
I could hear her sigh as she began. "I have sinned, Father. The biggest sin ever commited. One that may get me killed."  
  
"And what is that? You know that whatever you tell me I will keep in secret," I told her.  
  
"I killed many men in the last year," she said, in a quiet whisper. "I've plundered ships, commited piracy, and now the English Navy wants my head. I don't want to die. The only reason I became a pirate is to feed my child but they took him and gave him to the govenor. I didn't have any money, Father! Piracy seemed the only way to make some decent money."  
  
"Did you ask for help, my child?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Danielle replied. "My sister had married a wealthy man who was involved in trade but she refused to help me because I had a child out of wedlock. She had asked me who the father was and honest to God, I don't know! I had been raped, Father, by a drunk, who was then shot the next day. How could I tell her? A woman who has had intercourse out of wedlock is tainted, proclaimed a prostitute! I couldn't let that happen to me."  
  
Raped? This woman had been used in the most violent way possible, without her consent. That was wrong and she had a good reason not to tell her sister and if I were in her position, I'd do the same thing.  
  
"So you turned to piracy?"  
  
I saw her nod. "Yes, Father. I met a captain of a ship and oh was he handsome! He offered to take me aboard his ship and let be become a female pirate. I was good! I was as good as Anne Bonny and Mary Read!"  
  
This was my ticket out of here! "Danielle, can I trust you?"  
  
"Yes Father," she said.   
  
"I'm not really a cleric," I replied. "My name is Jack Sparrow and I need to go back to Kingston. Do you still sail under the Jolly Roger?"  
  
She gasped. "You're impersonating a cleric? But, Father! And yes, occasionally. John is waiting my return right now. Why do you need to get back to Kingston? Isn't that an English colony?"  
  
"I'll tell you the details later," I replied. "Can you get me aboard the ship?"  
  
"Aye," she replied.  
  
I got out of the confessional and pulled her with me. No one paid us any attention as the two of ran through the church. She was the first woman I had met that had sailed under the Jolly Roger and I knew she could be trusted. Pirates always kept to the code and always were able to be trusted.  
  
"Father," she said, stopping me once she led me into the woods. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I am not a cleric, Danielle. I told you I am Jack Sparrow," I said, softly. "I was aboard an English Navy vessel about a few weeks ago but didn't want to go any further so I figured the only way to get out of it is to impersonate a cleric. And it worked! I had them fooled! But not anymore. They're lookin' for me again and I need to get back to Kingston. That's where I lived before I got here."  
  
She looked absolutely confused. "But, wouldn't you be as wanted as you are now if you went back to Kingston? Seeing as it is an English colony and you ran away from the English Royal Navy."  
  
I ran my hand across my chin. "Good point. Where is John heading?"  
  
"Singapore," Danielle replied, "for some trade."  
  
"Will you take me with you?" I asked. "I'm a good pirate, and a good thief. I can be of some service."  
  
She nodded. She motioned me to follow her deep into the woods, where we met up with a few of her friends. We all introduced each other and I was soon taken aboard as a crew member. John, my captain, was thankful that I was brought aboard because he had heard about me from Captain Roberts.  
  
I come out of my memories once more as I'm greeted by the harbormaster. He is an old friend and instantly smiles when he sees me.  
  
"Ah, Jack! How nice it is to see you!"  
  
"You haven' aged a day," I reply, smiling. "I'm staying here for a few days. Anamaria and Gibbs are going to get my ship fixed before we set sail again."  
  
"It'll be two shillings to tie up your boat," he says.  
  
I hand him two coins and I say, "Thank you, George. I'll see ya 'round!"  
  
He waves at me and I head towards the shipyard to tell the owner, Ovry Jacobson, that my ship is in need of repair and that Anamaria and Gibbs'll be helping him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please review! 


End file.
